


Secret Information

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys is an Atlas employee who gives secret information to Jack, one of the most wanted criminal in the galaxy. Jack thanks him in his way.“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”





	Secret Information

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
  
Rhys gritted his teeth as he abandoned his plan of pushing the red button to call Atlas security; he tilted his head back, curving his back as one of the most wanted criminal in all galaxy was having his way with him. He was lying on his desk, legs spread open – _this is wrong, so wrong, you’re going to be fired, you’re going to jail. You should stop doing it, this is sick._ “Ah- I should- I should-”  
  
“You should lie back and enjoy the moment,” Handsome Jack said, cutting him off with a hard push, making him moan in pleasure.  
  
“Jack!”  
  
“Come on Rhysie, it’s not even the first time we’re doing it,” Jack murmured, putting both hands around Rhys’ neck, “I’m just thanking you for the secret info you gave me, you know, I’m gonna sell them all around the galaxy and you’re gonna make me rich.”  
  
Rhys wanted to know how that man could talk so easily in that moment, as Rhys couldn’t even think straight… If he had, he would have died of shame anyway.  
  
Handsome Jack curved over him, giving him an aggressive open mouth kiss; it was wet, messy and dangerous just like him. “You don’t want security to find you on your back fucked by Handsome Jack, cupcake.” He put one big hand around Rhys’ untouched cock, teasing it, “don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, or, or maybe you just want them to watch? Would you like that? Splayed open for everybody like a real pro.”  
  
His voice was making him even more aroused, the way he pushed inside him was so right, it was too much; Rhys came with a loud groan all over Jack’s big hand, and he was grateful that nobody was around there at that time of night to hear his betrayal.  
  
Jack smirked, pushing his stained fingers into Rhys’ mouth and Rhys sucked them clean, tasting himself; meanwhile, Jack used his body to reach his own orgasm, coming deep inside the employee’s body with a groan of satisfaction. He took out of Rhys’ mouth his wet fingers, tracing his lips mindlessly.  
  
It would have been a lie if Rhys had said he wasn’t enjoying it.  
  
As he caught his breath, Jack couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Can’t wait to have some more info next time, kiddo.”  
  
Rhys closed his eyes, panting; his muscles hurt and his ears were ringing. There would have been a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
